The Brother I never knew
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: My brother. Though I never knew you, I always loved you. Fettel is able to wrest away some of the power Alma has over him and writes a letter to his older brother, the one he never knew. The one who can end Alma once and for all...


**Disclaimer: I don't own F.E.A.R.**

Brother, it's nice to finally meet you. Though they said I was the only one of us left, I knew, somehow, I knew. That you were out there. That you would come back, someday. That we would meet. Not like this, never as enemies. This I could not know. Oh, how I wish things were different.

When I was in training, I had visions. Visions of pain, of suffering, of you. Your loneliness became mine, through my visions I began to wonder, where are you? Fate can deal a cruel hand, and in this case it has dealt the cruelest hand of all. All I ever wanted was to be your brother. To play sports with you, practice martial arts, go see movies, just normal kids. No. We were separated, our mother hidden in darkness. Captive to her own father. To Armacham. She is still a prisoner. I will find her and set her free. Then we will get our revenge, with your help or not. They deserve to die, they all deserve to die. For what they took away from us. From mother.

We could have had a chance of being a normal family, two brothers, a mother, and possibly a father. We'd go to school, make friends. Our parents would read us bedtime stories. On weekends we might even of gone over to friend's houses, and our summers would have been filled with camping and fishing. Do you like fishing? I went once with grandpa. We were out for hours before the fish started biting. I ended up getting the biggest, and only, fish. It was a king salmon, weighing in at a whopping 68 pounds. Let me tell you, it was one of the best moments of my life.

You, on the other hand. You were raised in an orphanage, where the kids picked on you. Called you names, pulled your hair, shoved you and beat you up. All because you wouldn't talk. After all the beatings, all the names shouted at you, all the abuse you went through, you never talked. Why, I wonder, did you decide to mute yourself? You never experienced happiness, not until you were out of that godforsaken place. By then, you were 17, and just graduating high school. They tossed you out the day you graduated, threw all your belongings in the muddy street, and left you to fend for yourself. The people running the orphanage never liked you. While the others were allowed to stay until, by law, they _had_ to leave, you were thrown out like yesterday's trash. In many ways, your life has been harder than mine. For that, I'm sorry.

I was never there for you. To defend you, to retaliate against the ones who used you like their personal punching bag. To support you when you felt alone, to make sure you would know you always had a friend... me. Never would I have laid a hand against you. I hope I can make up for it with this little act of rebellion.

Our mother controls me, yet she cannot dive into the deep recesses of my mind. It is there that I rebel, refusing her any knowledge about you. She might begin to suspect, but I doubt she knows. You, the firstborn, the one who they condemned a failure, have found your way home. The only end to this madness is for you to end it. To kill me, your younger brother. To kill our grandfather, before he sets mom free. If she is freed, her power will grow immensely. She will be almost unstoppable. It will then be up to you to kill her. Finish this madness once and for all. My memories blur with hers. I am barely able to keep what little sanity I have left.

Please, I hope you find this, and understand. I am not a monster. Neither is our mother. They made her like this. They experimented on her, ripped both of us away the second we were born. She is confused, scared, and her anger, her power, is acting on its own accord. She is split in two, good and evil. Part of her would never hurt us, the other doesn't care if we live or die. I know what most likely is going through your head, dear brother. I must seem crazy. I assure you, I am not. This letter is of my own free will,what little I've been able to wrest away from Alma. Her power grows. I'm going to have to cut this short. One last thing, dear brother, that I wish you to know. Though I never knew you, I always loved you, my older brother.

Your little brother,

Paxton


End file.
